Izuki needs more love
by Senior Tomarry
Summary: No. Nope. Of course not! Someone really loves you... though that person is only your mother. What did you say? That hurts? Ohohoho that's right feel the burn!... Friendship fic.


Nobody loves me.

No. Nope. Of course not! Someone really loves you... though that person is only your mother. What did you say? That hurts? Ohohoho that's right feel the burn!... Crack(?)

A fic dedicated to Izuki! One of the gorgeous guys in KnB ~

This came out of nowhere. I was reading gag posts and fics at 1 AM in the morning when I thought of this. Expect the randomness.

I

One day when the Seirin Basketball was practicing, Izuki Shun, the most handsome regular point guard of Seirin, cried out of nowhere, "Nobody loves me."

Of course being the super bonded and super awesome team Seirin is, quickly asked what problem he was facing.

"I'm sad!" Izuki whined.

Cue dramatic song here.

"Nobody understands me." Izuki sniffed as he squatted down on the floor.

"There. There." Kuroko comforted in his forever-ever-ever-ever monotonous voice.

"No. Here here." Izuki joked, earning him looks of 'are you kidding me? ' or a 'what the fudge dude?' from his teammates.

"See!" Izuki shouted when he saw the looks that he got from his teammates and heard the _beautiful _dramatic song stop. He sulked and moved to the famous sulking place known to all man.

A.K.A. The deserted dark cold lonesome scary sad and very _very __very _**very **_**very**_ depressing corner.

Aida Riko, being the sanest (?) person inside the gymnasium carefully and slowly approached the sulking Izuki. "Why are you sad?" Riko asked as she knelt down beside him.

Cue sad music. Again.

"Nobody understands me~" Izuki whined as he drew invisible doodles on the wall. "Only my mother does." Izuki sniffed. "My mother really loves me."

"Of course she does she's your mother after all." Aida comforted as she motioned Kuroko to find a towel to wipe off the disgusting trail of green mucus hanging on Izuki's nose. 'Ewwww!' Aida cringed as she saw Izuki inhale the trail of mucus.

"Yeah. She loves me." Izuki nodded as he accepted the tissue given to him. Ignoring the disgusted look that Aida gave him.

"Now mind telling me what your real problem is?" Aida asked again as she felt Kagami, Hyuga, and Teppei approach them.

"I just told you." Izuki said and then he blew his nose. "See no one really understands me! Even if I already told them about it!" Izuki complained as he curled himself up. "I wish I could meet someone who could understand me." He mumbled as he rolled on the floor as if he was some kind of ball.

"You're impossible." Aida sighed, feeling as if Izuki was acting like one of those anime characters he saw on T.V.

Uh... What was the name of the character again?

Tami? Tamaku? Tamachi?

"...Tamaki." a voice behind Aida spoke, making Aida jump in surprise.

"Kuroko!" Aida hissed, not bothering to check if the said person was really Kuroko. I mean who is the only person in Seirin who could pop out of nowhere?

Said teal haired boy ignored the annoying teen rolling on the floor and chose to continue his training.

"Oi. Senpai." Kagami called quietly as he motioned his hand to Riko come to him. Riko looked at him and then back to the depressed teen. After a few seconds of looking back and forth at the two, Riko reluctantly left the point guard of Seirin. "Why is he acting like that?" Kagami asked as his senpais crowded with him.

"I'm not sure. I'm clueless." Riko shrugged her shoulders. "How about you guys?"

"...No idea." Hyuga said as he watched his teammate bawl on the floor.

"_I'm a man. I'm a creative man. I'm a funny man_." Izuki cried like a child.

"And I think I have an idea." Kiyoshi said as he joined Hyuga watch Izuki roll on the floor, leaving a trail of mucus behind.

...

"What is this?" Izuki said as he stared at the people standing in front of him. They were all dressed in a plain white shirt with his face on it.

Kiyoshi stepped forward and gave him a one arm hug. "We figured out that you think nobody appreciated you but we are going to change that."


End file.
